Ushari/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Scar Of all the animals currently in the Army of Scar, Ushari appears to be the most acquainted with Scar himself. The cobra often stays behind with Scar in the Outlands Volcano, always intrigued by his new plans and often fully understanding them before Scar himself has finished explaining them to others. With his desire to exact revenge upon the Lion Guard, Ushari sees Scar's ultimate plan as the perfect way to do it. Unlike most other animals in the army, Ushari does not seem to fear Scar. Janja When Ushari and Janja first met, the cobra showed fear towards the hyena, who made threats to eat him if his plan to revive Scar was false. As he gained Janja's trust, Ushari started to loosen up around him. Since Scar has returned, Ushari has since lost all fear of Janja and has shown mild aggression towards his failures and shortcomings. Ushari often finds himself explaining plans to Janja. Although he finds the hyena to be dim-witted, unlike Scar, he regards him as a friend which is revealed in The Bite of Kenge when he looked out for his hyena friends by warning them not to call Kenge a little lizard. Cheezi Cheezi and Ushari become friends. After Ushari had so much trouble with The Lion Guard. Ushari betrays the Pridelands and helps bring back Scar. Chungu Chungu is an ally to Ushari as he helped him revive Scar by kidnapping Kiara and tossing her by the Outlands Volcano. However, as revealed in Swept Away, he does not approve of his stupidity. However, he still regards him, Janja, and Cheezi as his closest friends (behind the skinks and Scar) as proven when he looked out for them when he told them not to call Kenge a little lizard. Kiburi After being told by Ushari that if he killed Simba he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi and his crocs attempted to do so but failed and were exiled and forced to move into the Outlands where he nearly killed Ushari in anger. However, Ushari remained calm and he was able to persuade Kiburi into meeting Scar instead. The two now appear to be neutral allies. Shupavu Ushari is friends with Shupavu and her group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for her, Shupavu will always assist the snake. Njano Ushari is friends with Njano and his group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for him, Njano will always assist the snake. Nyeusi Ushari is friends with Nyeusi and his group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for him, Nyeusi will always assist the snake. Nyata Ushari is friends with Nyata and her group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for her, Nyata will always assist the snake. Waza Ushari is friends with Waza and his group who help him out by spying on others and reporting any news back to him, to which he tells Scar. The two reptiles seem to be getting along well and as long as there is something in it for him, Waza will always assist the snake. Sumu Ushari appears to be on good terms with Sumu, knowing his venom was reserved for a royal target and for also knowing he could get the job done. Kenge Ushari claims to be a friend of Kenge which is proven true after he states he is able to get him on Scar’s side and succeeded in doing so and also warns others not to mess with the monitor lizard by calling him little, showing he knows him quite well. Enemies Kion Despite Kion's best efforts, Ushari was frequently disturbed by his Lion Guard, usually without apology. As a result, Ushari has grown to hate the entire Guard, and eventually turned on them. Kion was unaware just how deeply Ushari had been hurt, until he revealed his allegiance with Scar in "The Scorpion's Sting". Bunga Of all the members of the Lion Guard, Ushari's biggest grievances stem from Bunga. Ushari has been disturbed countless times by the honey badger, with no sign of an apology. When Ushari tried to eat a hyrax, Bunga forced Ushari to spit him out. When Ushari was about to question him on his antics, Bunga responded by curling Ushari into a ball and throwing him into a tree. Ushari took so much before he snapped, turning to the other side and summoning the Pride Lands' greatest enemy in retaliation. Beshte Ushari is reasonably one of the few Pride Landers he did not care for as he bit Bunga in "Fuli's New Family". The snake later turns against him and the rest of the Lion Guard after having too much bad luck when they get close to him. Later still, Ushari assists the rest of the Army of Scar in cornering him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Makini in "The Scorpion's Sting" and he seemed to be shocked that the cobra was actually as evil as Scar. Fuli Although they have had the least amount of interaction, Ushari still hates Fuli, since she is also guilty of nearly trampling him while he tries to sleep in "The Rise of Scar", without an apology for disturbing him. Ushari eventually revealed himself to the Lion Guard as a member of Scar's army in "The Scorpion's Sting". Ono Like the rest of the Lion Guard, Ushari despises Ono, who was already wary of the cobra due to his poison. Makini Ushari manipulated her into asking Rafiki about the Bad Lions of the Past as part of his plot to revive the Pride Lands' greatest villain, Scar. However, she was not exactly aware that the snake was a villain, and was friendly towards Ushari until "The Scorpion's Sting", where he was the first minion of Scar's to show up after Scar ordered his army to attack her and the Lion Guard. Hafifu and Majinuni Ushari does not seem to be a fan of the gorillas, after they mistook him for a stick and threw him into a tree, despite the fact that Ushari spoke to them both. Ushari also blamed to Lion Guard, likely due to them not being able to stop them in time. Kinyonga Hearing that Scar is back and knowing it will be bad news for the Pride Lands, Kinyonga willingly enters the Outlands on the Lion Guard's behalf to spy. When Scar spots her, he is enraged that someone would dare spy on him, and Ushari then orders his Skinks to pursue and eliminate Kinyonga when she makes her escape from the volcano, furious that someone would intrude on them. Category:Relationships